


Tea And Sympathy

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mrs Hudson being awesome, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing John Sherlock goes to see Mrs Hudson and let her know he is still alive.</p><p>Sequel to ‘A Study In Insults’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea And Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  I was asked if I was going to keep the dynamic duo apart and well of course not so this is what I wrote, not as much fun as the last one.

**Tea And Sympathy**

by Moonbeam

 

She looked through the peephole and then threw open the door stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the too skinny waist in front of her. Sherlock dropped his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders.

 

“Oh Sherlock! You’re not dead.” Mrs Hudson said weeping a little.

 

“No.”

 

Mrs Hudson pulled away and looked up at him. “You’ve been to see John then, come inside.”

 

Sherlock followed her into her little kitchen, allowing himself to be pushed down into a kitchen chair. She turned the kettle on, got a bag of peas from her freezer and pressed them into his nose.

 

“Why?” Mrs Hudson asked when they both had a cup of tea in front of them.

 

“I needed to be invisible to bring him down.”

 

“Moriarty?”

 

“Yes, I told John to tell you I made him up.”

 

“Oh he did dear, then he told me you were an idiot if you thought he was going to buy that for a minute. I knew you Sherlock. You forget you helped me once, and there was no way you were involved before I found you.”

 

“He wasn’t happy to see me.” Sherlock said looking down at his tea.

 

“Of course not, he was ecstatic and annoyed. You should have told him you didn’t die.”

 

“He would have wanted to come with me, he might have given me away.”

 

“You know he wouldn’t. He loved you, still does.”

 

“No, he threw me out of his apartment.”

 

“What did he do when he first saw you Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson was using her ‘Sherlock, dear’ voice.

 

“He kissed me, we had sex against the post of my bed and he left telling me not to follow him.”

 

“Too much information dear, especially at my time of life.” Mrs Hudson said blushing a little and happy that she had been right about them before Sherlock ruined it all.

 

“I followed him and he punched me then pushed me onto his couch and put it back in place, he seemed to take pleasure in the fact it hurt. Then I told him I loved him, he punched me again and kicked me out.”

 

“Oh Sherlock. For such a smart man you can be so very blind.” Sherlock bristled and was about to stand when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You broke his heart dear, you are going to actually have to apologise for this one. And mean it.”

 

“I always mean it when I apologise to John.”

 

Mrs Hudson stood and gave him a hug. “You hurt a lot of people Sherlock, killing yourself like that.”

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sorry. He was going to kill you all.” The apology fell from him lips with the uncomfortable air in which he always said it but she knew he was sincere.

 

“It’s okay dear.” Mrs Hudson leaned down and kissed the top of Sherlock’s head. A move he would never have normally allowed but he looked lost in her kitchen, the first time she had ever seen him look lost. He had expected something else from John obviously, he never had quite figured out how to predict John when everyone else in the world was obvious to him. She was angry, but she understood better than anyone else might that Sherlock thought he was doing the right thing, she’d seen the look he’d get on his face sometimes when John was out. He was bringing John down with him, and John like no one else in the world was someone Sherlock Holmes wanted to protect from bad things. “Where are you staying?”

 

“Upstairs.” Sherlock looked more like himself now sitting and sipping his tea.

 

“No dear, someone just rented it. Haven’t moved in yet though, a lovely girl. Works for the government or something.”

 

“One of Mycroft’s people.”

 

“Oh, my poor table.” Mrs Hudson said with a smile. “But there is no furniture upstairs.”

 

“There is a couch, that is enough for now.” Sherlock said.

 

“Yes dear, come down in the morning and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Mrs Hudson kissed Sherlock again and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before pushing him out the door and up the stairs.

 

Sherlock went upstairs to 221B Baker Street and felt like he was still very far away from home. He sat on the couch, stretched out along it like he always had but nothing was quite right. He needed to get John to move back in.

 

The next morning he set his plan in motion and went to see Mrs Hudson even though he did not want breakfast. She forced two sausages, an egg and three bits of toast down his throat along with two cups of tea before he had to leave.

 

He sat in the waiting room, just around a corner where he would not been seen until he was ready.

 

John walked out of his office called for his next patient. “Mr Les Schohloke.”

 

Sherlock stood and walked straight past a gaping John and into his office. Sherlock could see that John had barely gotten any sleep the night before, he’s skipped breakfast in favour of hitting his snooze button, he’d had four cups of coffee this morning already, he did not look happy.

 

“How can I help you Mr Schohloke?”

 

“I have a sore backside.”

 

“Really? Have you done anything recently that could account for it?”

 

“I got quite thoroughly shagged last night by a man who does not like me.”

 

“I imagine a lot of people do not like you Mr Schohloke, you seem to have been in a fight.”

 

“That is true doctor but I also have broken nose, as you can see, it was fixed but I think I need someone to look at it.”

 

John walked over and touched the side of Sherlock’s nose, checked along to make sure the bone was smooth. “Your nose is fine, it will heal if you do not put yourself in situations where people who are annoyed at you punch you.”

 

“Okay, John this is silly. I came to see you.” Sherlock said grabbing John’s hand.

 

“No Sherlock, you need to leave, just leave me alone for a while. I am mad at you, seething in fact and you don’t get it so just leave me the hell alone for a while.” John opened his door and with a fake smile. “Mr Schohloke, please see the receptionist before you leave.” John waited until after his next patient to tell the receptionist to never let that man into the surgery again. The woman looked at him strangely but John was probably the nicest doctor in the surgery so she accepted what he said and made a note on the patient’s file.

 

When John took his next patient into his office there was a note of his desk he hadn’t left and hadn’t been there when he’d walked Mrs Lawson out.

 

‘I have moved back into Baker Street – SH’

 

John swore under his breath. “Infuriating, conniving, arrogant, stupid socially inept arsehole.” He turned and smiled at the patient waiting in front of his desk, he was unnaturally glad that Mr Gibson was half deaf.

 

**The End**


End file.
